Harry who?
by Kindred01
Summary: (Working title) Adam is rescued by Remus Lupin and the teen learns he his he missing Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

The boy was in tears as he stood in front of the new alpha. This wolf was much larger than his father, who had been alpha of the pack up until his death. Piercing amber eyes looked the sixteen year old up and down, growling at the boy's womanly figure. The alpha turned to look at the boy's mother who then stepped forward to stand next to the new alpha; she had displayed herself to him, giving him the chance to take what he wanted for Nine Tail's pack.

"What a pretty boy," He said running his black lengthen nail across the boy's cheek to his chin.

He was going to kill him, all because his mother couldn't close her legs, he was waiting for the blow, he has his eyes closed tight as he trembled in the alpha's shadow. The wolf leaned down when and whispered in his ear "I'm not going to kill you." He said the boy open his eyes and looked at the wolf from the corner of his eyes "I'm going to breed you," The alpha grinned, making the teen freeze.

There was a loud bang like a car back firing or a gun being shot off, the pack turned to the apparating wizards, "AUROR!" one of the beta's shouted, and the wolves went for the attack. The frightened sixteen-year old was pushed to the ground as the wizard chased after the alpha. He threw his hands over his head and tried to curl in on himself as he cried. He heard screams and cries from all around wizard and wolf alike, he open his eyes and looked at the fire that was now burning the huts down. He saw his mother get hit by a spell and lay lifeless on the ground; a part of him couldn't help but be happy that the bitch was dead.

A wizard saw the boy on the muddy ground with wolves attacking and wizards throwing spells at each other all around him. He had been sent to the packs to get them to join the light side, but he joined the pack in the middle of a battle between Dante Nine Tails and Fenrir Greyback. He had watched Adam since he got there two months earlier, and he was sure he was the missing boy. He quickly moved over to him and knelt down, "Hey young cub," The wizard said, the boy looked up at him with frighten amber eyes "My name is Remus, remember?" He asked, the boy nodded "Come on let's get you out of here." He told him holding his hand out to him as he flashed his own amber eyes at the boy, the cub pushed himself up and latched into Remus and held tightly onto him. Remus stood up and looked around before disappearing from the pack's sight.

Remus turned up at Hogwart's gates still holding onto the cub, the teen had his face buried into his shoulder crying "It's okay you're safe with me," he said as he took him up to the school. The teen could feel the warm comforting magic of the school opening up to him and whispering to him telling him he was safe under her magic.

Dumbledore was stood at the doors, he saw Remus walk up the path to the bridged to the school "Remus my boy what is going on?" he asked.

"Arura's turned up and all hell broke loose." He said as he rubbed the teen's back

"Oh dear and who is this?" the old man asked

"The pack you asked me to follow a new alpha took over Greyback, if it wasn't for the Auras this cub would have been killed or worst, along with many others."

The older man nodded as he tried to look at the teen holding onto Remus, the teen hid his face into Remus' shoulders he was so scared that Remus was the only one he could trust at that moment.

"He's had it bad, is father was the Alpha."

"Take him Poppy." Dumbledore said as Remus walked passed him and down the hall.

The Medwitch looked the boy over, who was jumping every time she touched him. Remus stood a little bit away talking to a dark haired man wearing a dark purple jacket and half open shirt. He looked over to the cub on the bed who was growling at Poppy when she tried to give him a potion. "Are you sure moony?" The man asked.

"I am Pads, Nine Tails mate took him after Lilly and James were killed. I was told that he was ordered to take him." He said, Sirius snapped his head up and looked at is mate.

"Are you sure your sure?" he asked, the wolf nodded.

"Nine Tails told me before he died; Voldemort ordered him to take the boy and keep him and raise him as if he was his own." The dark hair man nodded

"Blood adoption." Sirius said as he ran his hand though his wavy hair "Have you told Dumbledore yet?" he asked.

"No! You mad if I tell him that Adam Nine Tail's is Harry James Potter he will dragged him back into this bloody war." He said.

"We have to get him out of here, will Poppy tell the old man?"

"No, I don't think so she thought so much of Lilly." He said as they walked back to the bed.

Adam finely took the potion the Medwitch gave him and he sat there all calm and doe eyed as he looked up at Remus and Sirius. "Mate?" he pointed to Sirius, both men smiled.

"Yes Sirius is my mate." Remus said as he touched Adam's face,

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked.

"His nerves are all over the place so I managed to give him a Calming Draught, he is healthy otherwise." She said, Sirius looked at the teen's figure and scratched his head

"Umm can I ask about his womanly figure?" He asked, his mate gave him a dark look

"He is a wolf Sirius." Remus said

"This young man is one of 50 children male children born with the ability to have children. Remember the Ministry made all pregnant mothers do? It was a potion to help the mothers out with their exhaustion and the drain on their magic." She said. Remus nodded while Sirius looked confused.

"It was meant to help with mother fatigue because of the baby draining her magic." Remus said.

"Oooh yeah I remember now." Remus gave him an odd look before looking back at Poppy.

"Poppy can you tell us if Adam is Harry?" he asked quietly, the Medwitch nodded.

"He is, don't worry, I won't let Albus know."

Once they knew that he was well enough to travel, they took Adam to their home in Ireland. It was a long drive, even in a flying car. They made several stops along the way, some of which Adam slept through in the back seat with a ratty old quilt wrapped around him. Finally they arrived at their home. The wolf cub woke up to Remus shaking him slightly "We're here cub." Adam yawed and sat up letting the blanket fall of his shoulders. He took Remus held out his hand for him, he reached out and took his hand and got out the car.

Adam looked nervously around the house before walking back to Remus who stood there with a soft smile on his face "Adam there are lots of thing we need to talk about." Remus said, the dark hair teen looked at him as Sirius came in from outside.

"I got some clothes from the local shops." He said with a smile "And I got food." The teen looked into the bags of clothes and pulled out a shirt.

"W...What are you going to tell me?" Adam asked, Remus looked at Sirius who looked worried but nodded while he put the food away.

"Why don't you sit down?" Remus asked, the boy took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter.

Sirius stood next to Remus and smiled softly at Adam as his amber eyes watched them closely "Okay this will be a shock cub but what we say is true." Sirius said taking a deep breath as did Remus "You real name is Harry James Potter, and we have been looking for you for years since the night your mother and father were killed." He said Adam frowned at them.

"N...No I am Dante Nine Tail's son." He said.

"Yes I know you are but your real mother and father was James and Lilly Potter they died 16 years ago the same time you were taken cub." Remus said touched Adam's cheek; the teen looked up at him

"Am I really?" he asked

"We can prove it?" Sirius said pulling out his wand, which made Adam jump at the wand "Familia sanguine!" he said waving his wand, Adam watched as to gold ribbon appeared out of his hands and showed the names of James and Lilly Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not yet beta) **

Fenrir Greyback dusted himself off, he looked around the pack site seeing the fire's now burn down there was many bodies thrown about wolf and wizard, he growled as he kicked on wizard body away before looking for any wolves alive. He was looking for that beauty wolf he was going to take as his breeding bitch …Adam… he told himself "Alpha." Came the whimper, he turned and looked down at the bitch that betrayed her pack

"I thought you were dead?" He growled as she rubbed her face on his foot, he gave her a hatful look

"Help me." She whimpered

"Tell me about your son Adam?" He said kneeling down in front of her, she chocked out blood as alpha wolf holds the back of her head

"H...He's not mine." She whimpered

"What?"

"W...we we were asked to take him…him, from the Potter's ho…me to keep him away from the old man." She said now holding onto his arm, Fenrir looked at her

"Could you not breed?" he said

"I... I didn't want to." She told him, moving his hands though his tangled hair he held her face

"So Adam is Harry Potter." He grinned "Perfect." He told him

"Please help me." She cried again, he looked back down at her and sneered at her

"Why should I help you out?" he growled snapping her neck. He stood up and looked at the reminds of the Nine Tail pack and his own, he let out a growl " Take the Nine Tail pack back to our den, give the pups to the Bitches there and then go hunting, we will need our strength when I go for my bitch." He told them.

Adam woke up screaming, making both Remus and Sirius rush into the room with their wands out ready for attack. Once they realised that there was one in the bed room apart from Adam, the teen sat there crying on the bed shaking with the blankets around Remus went to the bed and pulled the young wolf into a hug and feeling his shake in his arms "Siri I think this calls for some fire whisky." He said with a soft voice

"Got you." He said walking out the room

"And put some pants on!" Remus yelled watching the naked man walk away. "Shhh Harry its okay your safe." He tells him as he runs his hands though is hair.

They sat with Adam in the bed room each of them sipping on a glass of whisky, the teen started to feel more relax and leaned on Sirius as he at listening to the pair of them talk about their child hood at Hogwarts "She felt safe." Adam told them

"You mean the school?" Remus asked, the dark hair teen nodded

"Yeah I could feel her magic and power it was safe like here." He told them Sirius smiled and kissed the top of his head "I would like to go there again." He said, both men looked at each other

"Well we're just worried that you will be put into a war that you shouldn't be part in cub." He dark hair man said

"You mean the light and dark war?" The teen asked sipping his drink

"Yeah, you seen your mum and dad were in hiding from the dark wizard You-Know-Who and well a friend of ours betrayed them to this evil man and he went to kill them and you." Adam looked at them and frowned

"Why me?" he asked "And and why didn't he?"

"We don't know cub, we been asking that question for years but one real answers." Sirius told him, Remus finished off his drink and looked at the teen

"I asked Dante before he died who you were, I could see that your were not his or his mate child. He told me that he was asked to take you." Adam frowned as he looked up at them

"Will you lie to me?" he asked

"No." They both said kissed on the forehead

"Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?" Remus asked,

"Will he keep is pants on?" Harry asked, Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he picked up the teen and carried him to their bed room.

The next day Adam stood looking in the mirror at his new look, he had agreed to be a blood adopted when Sirius asked him at the breakfast table the teen jumped at the idea and smiled. By the afternoon they went to see the goblins and got very thing sorted out. Adam had to take a potion that made him take on some features of Remus and of Sirius, but his green eyes stayed the same, but his hair become waver but remind jet black. "What do you think?" Remus asked looking at him from the door way, Harry looked back at him thought the mirror

"I like it it's not to different but the same." He said with a smile "But I'm still small." He pouted, Remus chuckled at him and watched him turn around to face him "Do you think I will be able to start learning spell?"

"I never asked but do you have a wand?" Remus asked

"Dad took me to a wizard town when I when I was 11 and got my wand then." Adam said as he pulled his wand out, the older wolf was wondering how he didn't see that before but didn't bother

"What spell do you know?" He asked

"Some we had a teacher in the pack for a while before he was caught by hunters." He said, Remus nodded

"Well we can take you the Ministry and get them to give you a test to find out what your level is at before we move anywhere with your teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Not yet beta)**

Sirius stood pacing outside the testing room, he had his fingers were playing with the buttons on his jacket while Remus sat watching him pace like a caged lion "Sit down." The wolf told him, the dark hair man looked at him

"How can you be so calm, Har…" Remus growled at him as someone walked passed them "…Adam is in there…" Sirius corrects himself

"He is going thought what any one will go thought once their magic cuts in late or never been brought into this world. Adam will be okay he's a cleaver boy and has a lot power that he does not know about." He smiled at him; Sirius frowned at him and moved to sit next to him

"What will we do about Dumbledore?" he asked looking at him mate

"He's looking for Harry not Adam and Adam does not look like James does." Remus said to him taking his husbands hand into his own hand, Sirius sighed and smiled at him

"I know, you're right. But don't you think he looks like my brother a bit?"

"…" Remus just looked passed him

"Remus?" Sirius called out as he turned to see, one of the few people he did not want to see.

"Oh yay a snake." Sirius sneered standing up along with Remus, then they see a blonde man almost glide across the floor towards them, he stopped and stood there, he had a self writing quill and a floating a very muggle note pad following

"Black, Lupin." The blonde man said looking at them, his cain in his hand

"Malfoy what beings you to the testing rooms?" Remus asked, watching the other man who reeks of dark magic the wolf had to stop himself from gagging

"I was to ask about why Black wasn't on duties when he was in the Ministry, then I heard you found yourself a lost little cub I wanted to see this…this pup for myself." He said, Sirius really wanted to grab a handful of that bleach blonde hair and smash his face against the wall until that slimy prissy smile is smeared along the wall.

"He is getting his magic tested." Remus said before his mate could say something that could get him fired

"I'm sure his magic is passable if that. You of course Remus is different you're a rouge wolf staying with the wizarding world, you will have 'some' skill." The blonde smirked "I would be amazed if he was anywhere near my son's level of magic." He sighed looking at his finger nail.

Remus was just about to give the blonde something to worry about then the door open and out walked Adam with a smile on his face his little as he holds his wand, the examiner follows behind him, all three men turned to face them, Remus smiled at Adam as he walked up to him and hugged him "Went well did it?" Remus asked

"Yes it did." Adam answered showing him the gold ring around the base of his wand.

"I was worried when you said he grew up in a pack, however he excellent in defensive spell and Charms, his transfiguration needs a little work but good level for someone his age, and he is very intelligent , I say he is working at the 7th year level he can even do a patronus." He said, the three other adults where stunned

"What?" they said at once

"No even I can do that?" Remus said blink down at the boy "You must have some really happy thoughts cub?" Adam nodded

"I do." He said

"What is your patronus?" Sirius asked with a grin

"A wolf." He beamed at them.

Sirius pulled Adam up into a hug and kissed his forehead, Adam giggled cutely that it made Luicus blinked and shifted slightly away from him, "Well Mr…" the blonde started, making Adam looked up at him

"Black." Adam said to the blonde, Sirius and Remus smiled

"Mr Black I'm impressed I never thought a werewolf could do so well." He said holding out his hand, Adam looked at the hand offered to him and took it to be polite

"You smell like those men in dark robes that use to visit my Alpha." Adam said, both Remus and Sirius snapped his head up to looked at Luicus who was eyeing the boy dangerously as he pulled his hand back

"I'm sure your mistaking, I'm sure all us wizards smell the same." He said smiled at him as he unnerved Adam

"No." Adam said b

"Not really." Remus answered

"Some stink more than others." Was what Sirius said, Luicus looked between them

"Pardon?"

"Dark wizard stink." Remus said looking at him making him know that he has been smelt and caught.

They were heading out the Ministry laughing and giggling about Luicus when they were stopped by two Red heads, "Oi Sirius Remus! You unresponsive basterds." One called out, Sirius turned around and smiled

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" He said greeting them shaking their hands,

"Ah Char got an interview for Hogwarts." Bill said

"Might be working with you Remus." Charlie said

"Merlin save me." Remus said shaking their hands as well, both red heads turned to look at Adam standing next to Remus

"Hey there." Charlie said with a big smile that made Adam blush

"H...Hi." Adam answered the tall red head.

"Do you know you have a mini Sirius at your hip Remus?" Bill chuckled, Sirius barked and Remus chucked as he put his hand on Adam's shoulders

"This is Adam, me and Sirius blood adopted him, Adam this is Bill and Charlie Weasley two of seven children of Molly and Arthur Weasley." Remus said, Bill walked up to Adam and shook his hand

"Good to meet you Adam, I'm sure you and our younger sibling will get on like a house on fire."

"Yeah! If Fred and George have anything to say about it." Sirius smiled, Charlie walked up to Adam and took his hand and shook it, the dark hair 16 year old felt a warming buzz though his hand as he looked up to Charlie's bright blue eyes.

The red head felt the warm feeling in his hand as well and he looked at Adam and smiled softly, Adam looked down to the pony tail man and saw burns on his hands and frowned "Charlie is a dragon tamer." Remus said to Adam, the teen looked back at him with wide eyes

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?" he asked as he tilted his head as he held his hand, making Charlie wonder did he feel the strange buzzing feeing

"No more than dealing with Remus on the full moon." The red head smirked; Adam looked away and bit his lip "Did I say something wrong?" Charlie asked them

"Adam's a werewolf Charlie." Sirius said Bill looked at the teen and smiled

"Don't worry we like wolves, a part from Remus your our other favourite." This made Adam smiled at them

"Thank you you're much kinder than that blonde man."

"Ooh you met Mr Malfoy." Charlie said, thinking he is cute the way he stood almost clinging to Remus and the deep blush that in on the teen's cheeks, Bill looked at his watch checking the time

"Oh shit Char you're going to be late for that interview." Bill told him, the other red head sighed and gave Adam a kiss on his hand winking at him before making a mad dash, with Bill following him, Bill turned to them "I WILL TELL MUM I SAW YOU!" He said before running off.

Remus and Sirius watched as disappeared into the elevator; Adam stood still blushing at the kiss on his hand, Remus smiled at Adam "Come on cub let's get you some new clothes." He said

"You know what this means." Sirius said before walking away,

"Dinner invite." Remus said

"Dinner invite." Sirius said with a nodded as they turned around again helping Adam move along "So Charlie is his…"

"Yep." Remus said knowing what his mate was going to say

"Does Charlie…"

"Nope." Remus said again with a smile as he looked down at Adam who had a big smile on his face

"Are we going to…"

"Not yet."

"Stop that." Sirius said looking at him with a smile as they walked out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

"You what?" The pale face man asked the wolf that stood in front of him "Do you know how much I put into making sure that child was never to be found! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HIM ESCAPE?" He yelled at the wolf sending a stunning spell into Fenrir shoulders making the wolf stumble back

"Nine Tails's had it coming!" Fenrir growled at him

"I DON'T CARE; THE NINE TAIL PACK WAS OFF LIMITS!" He yelled even louder, rubbing his eye he looked towards the group of Death Eaters

"I don't care how's it done but get me HARRY POTTER!" He screamed loudly enough that people felt their ears ring.

The Death Eater started disappearing out on the search for Harry potter, Fenrir looked back at the Dark Lord and let a growl leave his chest "What is it Greyback, you have already given me a head ache what more could you do?"he asked

"I want to keep Harry, Adam whatever he is called?"

"Why?"

"To breed." The dark Lord made a face as he looked at the alpha wolf

"To breed? Merlin sakes…fine!"

They stood outside the Weasley front door and, Harry stood behind Remus feeling worried about meeting this family and the fact that his mate is behind those door's he could smell him. Sirius squeezed his hand to tell him its okay as the door open. "Sirius and Remus welcome back you two look like you need a meal." A plump red head woman said with a large smile.

"Why do you always want to fatten people up Molly?" Sirius asked, Molly smiled and looked at the skinny form of Adam

"Ooooh my William is right you are a sweet heart." She said as he brought then in to the house, Harry looked around the living room that felt warm and homely.

Molly grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him into the kitchen, the teen looked back at Remus and Sirius who was trying not to laugh at him as he was dragged into kitchen "Sit dear we will get some food in you, your all skin and bones." She said

"Molly don't scare the boy, we came to be sociable and drink."

"No Sirius you're not drinking." Remus said to him as they followed behind them.

"Hey Adam." Adam looked up to see Charlie looking at him, the teen felt his heart rate speed up as the tall red head got up and walked over to him "Come and sit with me." He smiled at him; Adam just nodded and walked to the table with him.

Adam met Ginny the youngest of the family who blushed when she saw the young wolf and then he met Ron and his friend Hermione, the young female witch asked him all sorts of questions about being a werewolf and Adam answered the best he could, Charlie could see he was getting flustered "Hermione tone down on the 21 questions." The red head smiled at her

"Ooh sorry, well apart from professor Lupin you the only other werewolf I know and you lived in a wolf pack."

"It's fine, it's nice to have people not scared of me." He said

"What even in your pack?" Ron asked with a mouth filled with chicken, Adam nodded

"Yeah I was different from the others." He said as he looked down at his plate to see it being refilled by Charlie again Adam blushed.

Sirius was in a deep talk with the twin Fred and George that when he looked over at Adam he saw Charlie filling the young wolf's plate and then touched Adam's cheek, he turned to Remus "Is he fatting up our cub for what I am thinking he's doing?" he asked his mate, Remus who was taking to Bill about his encounter with Fenrir turned to Sirius and looked down at the table to see Charlie now feed Adam, he looked back at Sirius and smiled

"Relax Pad's Charlie knows what he's doing." He smiled at him

"Yeah well I want Adam to settle in have some fun before dragon boy move in." He whispered

"OI DRAGON BOY PASS THE PEAS WHEN YOUR DONE FEEDING ADAM!" Fred shouted, George sniggered next to him as Remus, Sirius and Molly gave the two boy daggers.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night, Adam couldn't sleep as he slipped out of bed and walked into the living room "Adam are you okay?" came the voice, the teen looked up to look at the wolf sat by the fire

"Can't sleep." He answered, Remus smiled and patted the floor by his side, and the dark hair teen walked over to him and sits next to him bringing his knees up to his chest and looked into the fire

"Nightmare?" he asked, Adam nodded and looked up at Remus

"I keep thinking he will find me." Adam answered; Remus placed his hand on the teen's back and rubbed it up and down "He wants to breed me." Remus froze his hand stopped moving and he looked down at the boy that was looking dead into the fire

"I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't find you cub." He said kissing Adam's forehead.

Adam moved closer to Remus and rested his head on the older wolf's shoulder, his mind quickly went to Charlie and he let out a small whimper "What's wrong cub?" Remus asked, Harry looked up at him with amber eyes and blinked

"Charlie." He said quietly

"What about him?" He asked looking down at him; Adam blushed and looked down at his toe where he had a tattoo of leaves wounding around his foot and his legs "You like him don't you?" He asked

"Yes…he's my mate." He said looking up at Remus

"I know its okay Adam if you want Charlie to be your mate."

"B...But what if he doesn't want me?" Adam said softly as he felt himself cry, Remus chuckled hugged him tightly

"I he will love you."

The next day Charlie turned up at the little cottage, Adam was in his room packing his trunk ready for Hogwarts next week, and he was glass that Remus and Sirius are going to be there and Charlie he smiled when he thought of the red head and stopped packing for a moment. There was a knock at his bed room door snapping Adam out of his thoughts getting up he walked over to the door and open it and stood there looking up at the red head standing there "Charlie?"

"Hey Adam." He smiled "Can I come into the wolf's den?" he asked with a bigger smiled, the dark hair wolf blushed and moved aside and letting the dragon tamer into his room.

Charlie saw the young wolf was packing for Hogwarts and smiled "I hope you will take lessons with me this term?" He asked, Adam nodded at him "Good good. Remus invited me over he asked me to teach you some extra lessons while at Hogwarts will that be okay?"

"Yes." Adam said quickly and then blushed as he closed the door "I...I mean yes Charlie." The red head smiled and sat on the bed and held out his hand for the teen. Feeling his cheeks get really hot and his skin start to crawl as he walked over to the red head

"I like it when you blush you look so cute." He said as he took Adam's hand

"I'm not cute." He mumbled as he was pulled onto the red head's lap and nuzzled into his chest

"Of course you are, my little wolf mate." He said, the amber eye teen looked up at the blue eye man and blinked at him

"You know?" He asked worried that he will reject him

"Of course I do." He whispered as he ran his fingers over Adam's cheek feeling the soft skin underneath "I had also come here to ask Remus if I could court you."

"Court me?" he whispered

"Woo you." Harry smiled at him as he looked up into his eyes

"Really you want to?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Fenrir was pissed he couldn't find Adam; he hit the beta that was closest to him "I DON'T WANT THOSE FILTHY WIZARDS FINDING MY BITCH!" He yelled "Keep looking for him, find the bitch first hunts group to find him and bring him to me will be reward by having one littler from my bitch!" He growled. The pack howled in excitement as they went off into their hunters groups and ran off in differ directions.

Adam was sat on the train in a compartment with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who kept smiling at him. The young wolf looked out the window at the world that flew by "Adam mum say that you and Charlie are mates like Sirius and Remus?" Ginny said, green eyes turned to look at the hopeful blues

"Yes we are." He told her, she stood up and walked out the cabin in a huff

"Don't worry about her; she gets like this with very guy she likes." Ron said, Adam frowned and pulled his legs up to his seat and looked at him

"She un… nerves me." Adam said truthfully, Ron looked at him with a slight frown

"Just keep out of her away and you will be fine." Ron told him.

The compartment door slide open, the smell of dark magic filled Adam's nose, look to ward the door away he see a blonde boy standing there "Malfoy what are you doing here?" Ron hissed at him, Adam sat there quietly as he looked at him

"I heard we have a new student for the 6th year." He sneered "And I wanted to see what my father say is true." He said as he looked at Adam, the wolf looked back at him and leaned back against the compartment wall "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand, Adam looked at him and tilted his head as he took his hand

"Adam what are you doing?" Hermione asked, he wolf looked at her and smiled before he squeezed Draco's hand

"Ahhh!" The blonde hissed as he pulled Draco closer to his face and flashed his amber eyes

"Listen carefully dark wizard I don't care for your stench, but I will let you off as your really sent is only grey." Draco's eyes widen in shock and fear as he looked at Adam's amber ones that slowly turned back to green; he nodded and let the wolf let's go of Draco's hand the blonde pulled back and started backing out the cart

"I will tell my father on you!" He told him

"Go ahead hid behind Daddy tell him how the wolf knows you're a grey wizard that is scared to death of your own shadow." Adam said, Draco paled before he ran out knocking into his two goons.

Adam got up and looked out into the small walk thought and growled at the goon thick headed boys, the whimpered and ran down the walk though back into their compartments. "Wow Adam that was blood brilliant no one has ever stood up to Draco before." Ron yelled

"Well someone should."

"What do you mean he's a grey wizard there hasn't been a grey wizard in 300 years?" Hermione asked Adam looked at her

"There are still grey wizards about but they are quiet about it. Dark Wizard likes to abuse Grey Wizards." Adam whispered as he looked out the window at the rain "A Grey Wizard forced to be dark loses their souls." He said quietly

"So you want to save him?"


	7. Chapter 7

There was many people who was not happy about a werewolf in the school, but one they were told it was Remus 'son' people quite down a bit tho the fact that he came from the Nine tail's pack made people nervous. But Adam was happy he got placed into Gryffindor he was with his friends and it was the same house his daddy and papa were in and his mate was in this house. He smiled when he looked up at the table and saw Remus and Sirius smile back at him, but so did Charlie and he gave him a small wink which made him blush, but look back at the table of food and blinked at how much there was and the smell "Wow." He whispered as he started to tuck in.

A month later Adam was heading off to see Charlie, the red head had just finished his class and was cleaning up "Hey." Adam said looking at him

"Hey beauty." Charlie said with a large smile as the teen blushed and held onto his backpack strip tighter "How's tour day been?" He asked

"Yeah it's been good." He smiled at him

"OI MUT DOES YOUR PADA LICK YOUR CROTCH OR CAN YOU DO THAT YOURSELF!" Another teen yelled at him, Adam looked down to the ground Charlie frowned and moved to the side

"DRACO MALFOY DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH AND 50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN." Charlie yelled at the blonde. Said blonde jumped out of his skin seeing the red head teacher there

"What?" He said

"You heard me, and if I heard you yell that out about a student or a teacher you will have an even longer detention and more points taken off." He told him "I will see you at lunch." Draco frowned and walked off to see his head of year and hopes to get of his punishment. Charlie looked back at Adam and touched his shoulder "You alright Adam?" He asked, the dark hair teen nodded

"I am thank you Charlie." He looked up at him and smiled at him brightly

"Come on you can help me clean the rest of this slime off the seats." He told him, Adam nodded and got out his wand.

A couple of days later Adam was in potions class when he felt something sharp across the back of his hand, he looked down and saw a cut he then looked towards the class room divide between Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were laughing at him at the cut that happen but he just frowned and looked down at unhealing wound. Then it hit him a pain in his arm like his vein were on fire, he let out a gasp making Hermione turn towards him "Adam what's wrong." She asked, before looking down at his hand and saw the black veins spread up though his arm "Oh god…Your idiots!" She yelled as Adam collapsed, the room become quiet

"Professor!" Ron yelled as he knelt by the screaming wolf.

Snape almost flew over and knelt by Adam who was twisting in pain as more black veins appear on him, pulling out his wand he called for a potion from his store cupboard. Once he caught it he hands it to Hermione "Pull the cork off and when I can open his mouth pour all he liquid in." The dark hair professor told her. Hermione nodded and pulled the cork out as Snape forced Adam's mouth open "No pour it in!" He said, she turned the potion bottle upside down and let it pour into the wolf's mouth. Closing Adam's mouth quickly Snape used his wand to help him swallow the potion.

Every one watched in horror as the young wolf twist in pain as black tears fell out of his eyes and down his cheek, when Snape had gave had Hermione give him the potion the black goo turned into sliver as it left his body, his screaming stopped and the class room become quiet. The long nose man looked towards his Slytherin students "Draco this is the most stupid thing you have ever done." Snape hissed at him as the blonde hair boy looked terrified at the unconscious form of Adam on the floor

"I...I didn't think it would do…do…"

"Do what almost kill him?" Ron yelled at him

"Mr Weasley shut up can please can you and Miss Granger take Mr Black to the hospital wing."

Charlie dropped what he was doing and ran towards the school as he was near the ground keeper's hut talking to him about hippogriffs he had a long run back. He knocked into the students and teachers shouting out "I'M SORRY!" As he ran passed them to get to the hospital wing, panic rose in his chest making him scared about what happen to Adam. One of the students had told him that Adam had a reaction to silver; he felt his stomach drop and the entire colour drained from his face.

He pushes though the double doors and walks in, he see the Remus and Sirius sat by Adam as he walks over to them. Sirius looks up when he see the red head walk up to him "W...What happen?" He asked

"Draco bloody Malfoy, he hit the back of Adam's hand with something that was laced with sliver." Remus said out loud, Charlie walked up to the bed and looked down at his mate looking so small curled up on the bed looking really pale

"W...Will he be okay?" The red head asked as he touched him

"All the sliver is out of his system, it could have been worst if he wasn't in the potions class room, he will be ill for a week or two." Remus said, Sirius looked at him and squeezed his hand remembering when Remus was poison by sliver.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam lay on the bed curled up on his side, he looked small and ill his skin was paler and his eyes had deep rings around his eyes. Snape came back every day to give him another dose of the potion to make sure the sliver was gone. Remus and Sirius didn't leave Adam's side much only when they had classes. That left Charlie who didn't leave Adam's side night and day he stayed there.

Draco slipped into the hospital wing and stood in front of Adam's bed and bites his lip as he turned to see Adam's mate a sleep in the chair by the bed. He walks up to Adam's other side and stood there and started crying, turning in his sleep Adam turned to see the blonde crying "Draco?" He whispered, the grey wizard jumped and looked at the green eyes

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it would kill you I'm sorry I'm sorry." He cried, Adam warped his hands around Draco's hand and gave it a light squeeze

"It's okay." He whispered

"No it's not, my father is so angry at me." He said and he touched his cheek where Adam's could see the cuts from the man's cain.

"You're a Grey wizard." Adam tells him, he blonde looks at him wide eye

"I know." He whispered "My father hopes to…"

"Beat it out of you?" Draco nods and looks down at the hand holding his "Go to my dad's tell them what you told me."

"He doesn't need to." Both Adam and Draco looked around to see Remus standing there and it seems that Charlie was awake and looked at Draco

"I'm sorry professors." Draco said quietly, Remus watched him for a moment before he put a hand on his shoulder

"Where did you get the liquid sliver from?" Remus asked softly as he stood next to Draco

"My dad." He whispered

"But I thought your dad didn't know?" Adam asked

"He didn't know I asked the house elf to bring it to me, it was from my dad's office." He cried as he sat on the floor Remus bent down and brought him back up

"Why?" Charlie asked

"I was scared that Adam was going to tell people that I was a Grey wizard!" He said, Remus looked at Adam who shook his head

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." He said

"Your friends know?" Draco said

"You mean Ron and Hermione, they won't tell anyone." He said as he rubbed his arm

"They already have." Draco said looking down to the floor."

"Ooh."

A week later Adam was allowed to leave the hospital wing, he was still feeling weak and was worried about the full moon when he turned into a wolf but everyone told him that his wolf will be fine. He was meant to take it easy and rest but having the head master of the school corner him in the hall way didn't "Adam." The teen turned around and looked at the old man

"Sir?" Adam stopped

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm well sir thank you." Adam said moving away slightly from the withered old hand that was about to rest on his shoulder

"I see you are settling in well to the School." Dumbledore said as he walked closer to Adam, the teen frowned and looked down the hall to see a corridor towards his father's chambers

"Yes I like it here." Panic started to bubble under his skin all he wanted to do is to get away from the old man

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale?" Dumbledore said stepping closer to him

"I'm fine I just need to go to see my dad he's helping me with work I missed." He told him as he eyed the man just as he touched Adam's cheek and the panic rose higher and he ran not towards Sirius and Remus' chambers but towards Charlie's chambers.

His felt that the old man was a threat to his bond and he needs Charlie to tell him he was okay that they are okay that their slowly forming bond was still there. He ran up to the door and banged on it loudly "Charlie!" He cried out, the door open and the half dressed red head stood there looking down at him

"Adam?" He asked as he felt his arms become full of a crying wolf "Hey hey what's wrong?" Charlie said softly to him as he brought him inside

"He…He threaten our bond!" Adam cried out, burying his face into Charlie's chest, warping his arms tighter around the young wolf

"Who is?" Charlie asked

"Dumbledore!" He whimpered, the red head eyes widen as he looked down at the amber eyes looking up at him

"Dumbledore? Tell me what happen my wolf?" He said as he sat down putting him on his lap.

"He he kept trying to touch me, I didn't like his smell and he touched my cheek and I felt it what he wanted to do…to me." He cried, Charlie wiped Adam's tears of his face and then kissed him on his lips

"It's okay I've got you, your safe with me, I won't let him hurt you." He said pulling the wolf into a hug and holding him close to himself.

The red head placed his mate onto the bed and put the blanket up to his shoulders "Charlie?" He heard his name being called; he walked out and put his fingers up to his mouth

"Shhh." He said to Remus and Sirius

"What is going on we got your message?" Sirius asked

"Adam came to me crying." He said "He believes that Dumbledore wants to hurt him, the old man touched his cheek and got a bad feeling off him."

"What kind?" Remus asked already fearing the worst

"To break our bond." Charlie said "But I didn't think knew about it."

"He doesn't." Sirius growled, Remus touched his shoulder and squeezed it gently

"So the man is pervert!" Charlie yelled

"Seem so." Remus said as he tried to calm Sirius as Charlie got them some tea for them

"How are we going to keep my little mate safe?" The red head asked as he leaned back in his chair to look at the fathers of his mate.

Fenrir was stood watching the Death Eaters talk when Luicus walked in with a smug smile on his face "My Lord I have found your wolf." He said with a smile, Fenrir picked his head up and looked at the blonde man. Voldemort sat up with interest and leaned forward

"Where is he?" The red eye man hissed angrily

"He's in Hogwarts he's been taken in by two professor Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." He said

"Remus?" Fenrir growled, Voldemort looked back at him

"You know this man?"

"I bite him when he was a boy; he's a rogue not a member of my pack." Fenrir growled, Voldemort looked back at Luicus

"And he is in Hogwarts?" He asked

"Yes and seem to have befriended my son." He hissed, Voldemort stood up and walked over to Luicus

"And will your son help us hand him over?" He asked as he stood in front of him his wand in his hand

"N...No he won't." The blonde man told him, the Dark Lord let out a hiss and slapped Lucius making the man fall to the floor

"Then how are we going to get him!" He yelled at the blonde "If he is protected by one of his mutts…" He pointed to Fenrir who snarled "…and the school, Hogwarts will not let us in while he's there!" He walked up and down the hall cursing his Death Eater "If that old farts finds out that Adam isn't Adam what do you think will happen. Now find away to get that boy out of Hogwarts and GET HIM BACK!"


End file.
